forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lashilmbrar
| occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1190 | dobnotes = | death = 1294 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Imphras II Lasheela | spouses = Thelmara Rorntarn | siblings = Talryn Kuskar (half-brother) Velimbrar (half-brother) Elphras (half-brother) Fylraun (half-brother) | children = Imphras III Rilimbrar | familyrefs = | dynasty = Heltharn Dynasty | start of reign = 1225 DR | end of reign = 1294 DR | predecessor = Imphras II | successor = Kuskur (regent) | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lashilmbrar the Sly was a king of Impiltur. Relationships Lashilmbrar was the second son of King Imphras II and Lasheela of Dilpur. He had an older brother, Talryn, and four half-brothers—Kuskar, Velimbrar, Elphras, and Fylraun—from his father's second wife, Rebaera Osterhown. Lashilmbrar married Thelmara Rorntarn, and they had two sons together, Imphras III and Rilimbrar. History Lashilmbrar was born in the Year of the Poisoned Quill, 1190 DR. Shortly after his father married his second wife, Lashilmbrar's father grew mentally unstable and left the rule of his kingdom to his advisors. Succumbing to the temptations of power whispered by the succubus Soneillon, Lashilmbrar secretly allied himself with some of these advisors, and when his older brother, Prince Talryn, sought to remove their father from power in 1208 DR, Lashilmbrar betrayed him and had him accused of treason, but he escaped and fled into exile to Urdogen. Since Talryn was still the rightful heir, Lashilmbrar made further attempts to have him killed. First, he set up a ruse with the court advisors to destroy "Urdogen's pirates", which he claimed were threatening Impiltur's ships. By chance, Talryn's own ship missed its expected rendezvous with the Urdogen fleet because of bad weather, and he avoided death a second time. Finally, Lashilmbrar was successful at killing off his older brother when he falsely spread a rumor that Imphras II had died. Prince Talryn returned to claim the throne in 1212 DR and was immediately executed as a traitor and a pirate when he stepped ashore. Lashilmbrar then had himself named crown prince and essentially ruled the kingdom in the last years of his father's reign. When his father finally died in 1225 DR, Lashilmbrar officially took the throne. In 1294 DR, Lashilmbrar, his wife, and his son Imphras were killed in a so-called bandit attack, which had in fact been orchestrated by Lashilmbrar's nephew, Prince Thaum of Telflamm, who had himself been whispered to by Soneillon. Thaum's father, Prince Kuskur, unaware of his son's treachery, took the throne and ruled as regent for Lashilmbrar's second son Rilimbrar. Appendix References Connections Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Kings of Impiltur Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Heltharn Dynasty Category:Inhabitants of Filur Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Damarans Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East